Une nuit orageuse OneShot
by H3lly Parsee
Summary: Pas de chance pour Deidara, il était obligé d'être envoyer en mission avec Tobi. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvais exaspéré Deidara. Certe, Tobi était chiant, mais il est vraiment très mignon... Yaoi Deidara x Tobi, merci aux Homophobes de passer leur chemins :x !


**Disclamer :** Les personnages cités ci-dessous appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama, enfin pour l'instant Niark.  
**Rating :** M parce que la fin est un peu poussée, même si je me suis arrêter à une certaine limite. J'ai que 13 ans hein, je vais pas faire une fic porno non plus xD !  
**Genre :** Romance si ont veux, générale parce que tout le monde le met x), yaoi ( *_* ) et un peu d'humour, enfin si on peut appeler ça de l'humour x)  
**Bla bla : **C'est la première fois que j'écris une fan fictions, et je vais pas vous dire 'Soyez indulgent', ça servirait à rien vu que j'essaye de m'améliorer ( J'ai dit essayer !). L'idée m'est venue il y à une semaine en dormant, j'ai rêvé de Tobi et de Deidara en forêt alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas... (Ouai je sais, perverse jusqu'à dans le subconscient et fière de l'être nié hé \o/ )  
Hum, sinon, que dire... Il n'y a pas de Spoil particulier vu que je suis la série en VOSTFR, les personnages sont OCC et heu... C'est blinder de fautes d'orthographes et surtout de fautes de conjugaisons, j'essaye de me relire le mieux possible mais parfois la fatigue me fait écrit de grosse bêtises en plus de celles que je fait habituellement xD Je vais enlever Sane-san pour qu'elle corrige tout ça mwhaha. Bon, sur ce, bonne lecture ^^ [P.S. : Je viens juste de refaire le remake ! Dites m'en des nouvelles ^^]

* * *

« Deidara-Sempai ! Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?  
- Dans longtemps, surtout si tu continu de te plaindre sans arrêt ! s'énerva le jeune blond.  
- Je me plaint pas d'abord ! répondit son coéquipier. »

Suite à la nouvelle mission que Pein leurs avais confiée, Deidara était condamné à supporté son excentrique de coéquipier pendant au moins 2 semaines. À l'origine, la mission aurais du être assignée à Kisame et Itachi, mais... On va dire que Pein en décida autrement à cause d'un petit problème causé par Tobi. Résultat, c'était eux qui allaient devoir capturer Sanbi. Le fait de devoir rester plus d'une journée en compagnie de Tobi mettait Deidara dans une sale humeur. Ce n'était pas que le brun le problème, mais c'est surtout sa bêtise et son caractère impulsif qui lui déplaisait fortement... Et ça fainéantise.

« Mais je suis fatigué moi... On pourrait pas faire une petite pause ?  
- Tobi, on viens à peine d'en faire une, tu ne va pas recommencer à te plaindre !  
- Mais ça fait une heure que l'on est repartit Sempai...  
- Oh, pauvre chou ! Et tu veux que je fasse quoi, que je te porte peut-être ?!? hurla Deidara, se retenant d'envoyé valser le brun au loin.  
- Mais je veux juste une petite pause, en plus j'ai un cailloux dans ma chaussure ! Aller Sempai, juste deux minutes, pas plus ! supplia Tobi.  
- Non.  
- Mais...  
- Tait-toi, tu commence à me taper sur le système !  
- S'il-vous-plait Sempai !  
- J'ai dit non !  
- S'il-vous-plait, s'il-vous plait, s'il-vous-plait !  
- Ta gueule j'ai dit !  
- S'il-vous-pl... »

Deidara s'arrêta brusquement, coupant la phrase de Tobi et tourna lentement la tête vers son coéquipier :

« Tobi... Dit encore un SEUL mot, un seul ! Et tu va apprendre à volé sans avoir le temps d'acquérir les bases de l'atterrissage ! » hurla Deidara.

Il avais hurler tellement fort que Tobi s'était reculé de quelque pas et s'était bouché les oreilles

« Vous êtes vraiment grognon sem.. AHHHH NON LÂCHEZ-MOI, LÂCHEZ-MOI, JE M'EXCUSE !  
- KATSU ! »

Un petite oiseau d'argile se jeta sur Tobi qui fis un vol planer de quelques mètres pour ensuite s'écraser violemment contre un arbre et retomber au sol suite à l'explosion. Il tenta de se relever, mais retomba par terre, sonné par le coup. Il fallait dire que les bombes du blond n'étaient pas de simple pétards !

« Hun ! fit Deidara, apparemment satisfait de la leçon qu'il venait de donner à Tobi. J'espère maintenant que tu a compris et que l'on va enfin pouvoir tranquillement reprendre la route.  
- D'accord... répondit le brun, vaincu.  
- Gâcher mon art pour ça, quelle honte... »

Tout en reprenant la route, Deidara maudis Pein de l'avoir mis avec cet personne qu'il qualifié de 'raté'.  
_« Franchement, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter un coéquipier pareil ? En plus de n'avoir aucuns talent particulier, il est chiant, il ne fait que se plaindre et parler... Sempai par ci, Sempai par là, je vais lui en foutre des Sempai moi ! Je vais l'exploser pour de bon, au moins il arrivera à destination en temps et en heures..._»

Le blond observa Tobi qui était en train de jouer avec un papillons tout en continuant à jurer mentalement. Le soleil commençait à taper vraiment fort, il devais surement être midi, il était peut être finalement normal que Tobi en ai marre. L'idée de s'arrêter manger lui traversa l'espris, mais il ne savais pas cuisiner, il ne connaissait aucune recette faisable. Il savais certes préparer des crêpes, mais il serais difficile de trouver la farine et les œufs dans un arbre. Il avais vraiment faim, mais il ne voulais surtout pas demander à Tobi de cuisiner, pas question que le brun se moque de son coéquipier.

« Hum... C'est comestible le lierre ? se demanda Deidara.  
- De quoi ? fit Tobi.  
- Heu rien... Je disait juste qu'il allait falloir s'arrêter pour manger, hun.  
- Youpi ! cria Tobi en sautant de joie. Je vais enfin pouvoir me reposer ! »

Deidara regarda Tobi qui était en train de sauter de joie. Tobi avais beau être fatigué, il avait encore assez d'énergie pour montrer sa joie.

« Arrête de sauter comme ça, ont dirais un gamin, t'a pas 7 ans que je... Écoute moi quand je te parle, bordel !  
- Oui sempai, excusez-moi.  
- Franchement, calme un peu ta joie... Pour la peine c'est toi qui cuisinera ! fit Deidara, ce qui l'arrangeas.  
- Heu... C'est que je sais pas cuisiner grand chose, moi...  
- M'en fout, j'ai faim, hun !  
- Bah faites le vous même, je suis pas un bon cuisinier moi !  
- Tu fait des conneries mais t'essaye même pas de les réparer, alors tu peut au moins faire ça !  
- Ouais Ouais... Dites plutôt que vous savez pas cuisiner... »

Deidara se leva d'un bond, lançant un regard meurtrier à Tobi.

« Cours, rampe, vole, creuse un trou, fait quelque chose, mais **dégage et reviens avec de la bouffe !!!** » éclata Deidara.

Tobi ne se fis pas prier, et parti comme une flèche sans trop savoir quoi chercher et où aller. Après quelque minutes de course folles, il se mis à réfléchir.

« Il est marrant lui, dans une forêt comme celle-ci la majorité des plante son toxique... Aie, ça fait mal ces truc ! Putain mais qui c'est qui à créer les ortie, ça sert à quoi au juste à par à pourrir la v... Oh... »

* * *

« Tu vas nous quoi avec ces plantes ?  
- Vous verrez... »

Tobi déposa les pierres au sol en formant un cercle et jeta les brindilles de bois au centre.

« _Katon, Kyanpufaiyaa_ ! »

Un feu s'éleva devants les yeux de Deidara, restant immobile quelques secondes en observant le feu les yeux grands ouverts. C'était comme si il était envouté par la couleur des flammes qui dansaient.

« La technique du feu... de camp ? fit Deidara, blasé.  
- Oui, c'est moi qui l'ai créée ! répondit Tobi fière de lui.  
- Je m'en serais douter... Y'a que toi pour inventer des attaques aussi débiles ! Attaque du feu de camps, youhou ! Tu compte vraiment battre des ennemis avec ce genre de techniques ?  
- Bien sur ! répondit le brun légèrement vexé.  
- Kami-sama, j'ai des envi de meurtre... fit Deidara désespéré de l'état mental de son coéquipier. Bon, continu de préparer à bouffer, j'ai faim.  
- Oui bah ça, faut attendre, ça se fait pas tout seul, hein...  
- Dit, pourquoi t'enlèverais pas ton masque ? demanda Deidara.  
- Pourquoi ne lâcheriez-vous pas complètement vos cheveux ? demanda Tobi.  
- Bien, dit Deidara en défaisant sa couette est son bandeau, à toi. »

Tobi enlevas son masque et le posa à terre.  
« On dirais que c'est la première fois que vous me voyez enlever mon masque, non ?  
- En effet.. dit Deidara en observant le brun.  
- Bon je continue de préparer à manger... »

Deidara observa Tobi qui était en train de mettre les feuilles sur une grande plaque de pierre à moitié enterrée dans le sol pour commencer ensuite à écraser chaque feuilles soigneusement. Le blond était hypnotisé par la beauté du visage de son coéquipier. Il trouvais que le bandage qui recouvrais son œil gauche lui donnais un certain style. Il se rapprocha de son coéquipier pour mieux voir son visage sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Lorsqu'il vu qu'il était coller à Tobi, il chercha une excuse potable pour se justifier.

« Heu... Je vais t'aider, j'en ai marre d'attendre, fis le blond en tendant la main vers une feuille.  
- Non, sempai, attendez !Ce sont...  
- Aie ! Putain mais c'est quoi ce truc ?! cria Deidara d'une vois digne d'un garçon en se tenant la main.  
- Des feuilles d'ortie... répondit Tobi, finissant sa phrase.  
- Mais t'es idiot ou quoi ?!? C'est pas comestible les orties ! hurla le blond de plus belle.  
- Bien sur que si ! L'ortie ne pique pas une fois cuite, c'est même très bon pour le corps ! se défendit Tobi.  
- Et tu crois que tu me feras manger ça ? fit Deidara en tiquant du sourcil.  
- Je ne vous obligerais pas, même si ça me ferais plaisir que vous goûtiez, répondit Tobi en baissant les yeux »

Il avais l'air un peu déçu selon Deidara. Voir Tobi triste lui fis un pincement au cœur.

« Bon... J'ai jamais goûter, si ça se trouve c'est peut être bon... fit le blond un peu gêné. Je veux bien goûter, mais il y a intérêt à ce que se soit comestible...  
- D'accord ! fit le brun avec un splendide sourire, déstabilisant son coéquipier.  
- Heu je... Je vais chercher de l'eau... fit Deidara en tentant de cacher le rouge qui lui montait au joues.  
- C'est une bonne idée, j'en aurais besoin pour la cuisson ! répondit Tobi sans regarder son coéquipier, trop occupé à écraser les feuilles. »

Deidara fut soulagé que son coéquipier ne l'ai pas vu rougir. Mais rougir pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Surement la chaleur du soleil... Mais en attendant il avais un autre problème, comment allait-il transporter l'eau de la rivière jusque là bas ? Une simple gourde ne suffira pas...

* * *

« Hey, Tobi ! Ça suffira ?  
- Oui... Heu mais comment vous avais fait pour trouver une marmite ? s'interrogea Tobi.  
- Hun ! fit Deidara en montrant sa paume déployée et un peu de terre.  
- Heu... Ça va pas péter au moins ? s'inquiéta le brun.  
- Bien sur que non, c'est la glaise qui me permet de tout faire péter, pas la terre ! répondit son sempai sur un air de je-sais-tout.  
- Si vous le dite... J'ai bientôt fini, j'ai plus qu'a faire tout bouillir.  
- Mais en faite tu va faire quoi ?  
- Une soupe d'ortie.  
- Ça donne pas très envie... Bon je vais lire un peu... fit Deidara en s'éloignant. »

Quelque minute plus tard, Tobi appela son Sempai pour manger. Une fois face à face, un bol et une cuillère en main, les deux nukenin se servirent.

« Je vous laisse commencer, sempai ! fit Tobi avec le même sourire qui déstabilisa Deidara comme précédemment.  
- Heu d'accord... fit Deidara en avalant une bouchée, sachant que Tobi ne chercherais certainement pas à l'empoisonner. ARGH ! C'est chaud !  
- Ça va Sempai ? fit Tobi en s'approchant du visage de Deidara. Vous ne vous êtes pas brulé ?  
- Je heu oui, Enfin non ! Ça m'a surpris un peu... fit Deidara baissant la tête pour masque son visage empourpré par la gêne.  
- Faite attention quand même... Bon, itadakimasu !  
- Ikagakihasu... articula Deidara en essayant de manger le plus vite possible. »

Il s'arrêta dans son élan de goinfrerie quelque secondes. Il n'avais pas remarquer tout à l'heure à cause de la gêne occasionnée, mais il trouvais que c'était vraiment bon, il n'aurais pas pensé que cela aurais ce gout, il pensait que se serais amer et très fort, mais en faite ça à beaucoup de goût et c'est légèrement sucré, comme de la soupe de légume.

« C'est pas bon ? questionna Tobi.  
- Si, très... C'est pas mauvais, j'étais juste en train de réfléchir... répondit le blond avant de continuer de manger.  
- C'est vrais, vous ne trouvais pas ça mauvais ?! fit Tobi avec les yeux pétillants et son sourire si déstabilisant.  
- Non, je trouve ça bon moi... J'ai jamais manger quelque chose d'aussi bon... répondit son sempai complètement désorienté.  
- Youpi ! fit le brun en serrant son sempai un court instant dans ses bras. Merci Sempai ! Heu, Sempai ? Vous allez b... Ah, sempai, vous avez attrapez un coup de chaleur ?! Vous êtes tout rouge ! »

* * *

« Vous êtes sur que tout va bien sempai ? Vous voulez vous reposez ?  
- Non c'est bon, j'avais juste trop chaud, c'est tout... Et puis on a trop perdu de temps, dépêchons nous de partir. »

Après avoir 'nettoyé' le coin de façon à ce que personne ne se doute que quelqu'un avait campé ici, ils reprirent route vers le lac en longeant la rivière. Quelques heures plus tard, au alentours de 17 heure, Tobi regarda la rivière avec envie.

« Dites, sempai...  
- Hun ?  
- Vous croyez qu'il y à des crocodile dans l'eau de cette rivière ?  
- Y'a pas de crocodile ni dans la mer, ni dans les rivières, hun ! Tu devrais le savoir pourtant !  
- Hum... Ça vous direz pas de piquer une tête dans l'eau ?  
- On est pas en vacance Tobi, on a une mission à accomplir je te rappelle ! raisonna Deidara.  
- Aller Sempai !  
- Tobi... Tu m'énerve, j'ai dit non ! répéta Deidara. L'eau à l'air tentante, mais faut savoir résister...  
- Dommage... fis Tobi en enlevant son masque pour s'asperger le visage d'eau. En plus elle est bonne ! »

Deidara se retourna pour gronder son camarade mais préféra contemplé le visage du brun ruisselant d'eau.

« Vous êtes sur que vous voulez pas? fit Tobi avec des yeux de merlan fris.  
- Hum... Je pense que Pein n'en sauras rien...  
- On peut ?! s'émerveilla le brun.  
- Oui, mais tu me promet de rester tranquille après ! D'accord ?  
- Yes, sire ! »

Tobi ne se fit pas prier pour rentrer dans l'eau, ne gardant que son pantalon pour éviter de triballer une cape trempé toute la nuit. Deidara fis de même, et rougis violemment quand Tobi s'approcha de lui le torse dénudé.

« Eh, regardez sempai, je suis Kisame ! dit le brun. »

Tobi plongeas sous l'eau, ne laissant dépasser que son coude pour faire un aileron de requin, Deidara riant de la bêtise de son coéquipier. L'eau était plus chaude qu'il ne l'eu cru, elle devais avoisiner les 18°, étonnant pour une eau qui avais pour habitude d'être gelée.

« Ça vous direz une course ? fit Tobi à son sempai en surgissant de l'eau d'un coup.  
- WHAAAAAAAAAAAA ! fit le blond en basculant en arrière. Putain me fait pas peur comme ça, crétin !  
- Ah pardon, j'ai pas fait exprès, fit le brun. Alors cette course ?  
- J'ai pas envi de faire une course à la brasse... répondit Deidara.  
- La brasse ? Pourquoi la brasse ? Vous préférez pas le papillon plutôt ?  
- Tu sait nager le papillons toi ?  
- Oui, et je suis sur que je vous bat !  
- Ouai, ouais, on y crois ! Bon t'es pret ?  
- Oui !  
- 3, 2, 1... Go ! »

* * *

« Ha ha ha ha, c'est bon boude pas comme ça Tobi !  
- Hmpf ! fit Tobi en boudant.  
- Je t'avais dit que je te battrait, t'aurais du essayer la brasse !  
- Beuh, c'était un coup de chance !  
- Mauvais perdant ! lanca Deidara.  
- Même pas vrais ! »

Deidara ria de plus belle, ça le faisait marrer de voir Tobi bouder pour si peu. Il avais gagné avec une longueur d'avance, Tobi s'étant essoufflé à la moitié du parcours, mettant Tobi dans une humeur peu charmante.

« Aller, c'est pas grave ! C'est qu'un jeu après tout, fis le blond fière comme un paon.  
- Vous dites ça parce que vous avez gagner, je suis sur que vous seriez moins optimiste si vous aviez perdu.  
- Mais je n'ai pas perdu, alors le problème ne se pose pas ! fit Deidara, souriant. »

Si il y avais une chose qui était rare, c'était que Deidara soit de bonne humeur et Tobi de mauvaise, vu que l'un démoralisais l'autre et que l'autre adorais l'un. Les nukenin sontinuèrent leur route sans pour autant arrêter de batailler.

* * *

« Sempai...  
- Hun ?  
- Il commence à faire sombre, il faudrait peut-être songer à s'arrêter, non ?  
- On à pris trop de retard pour pouvoir s'arrêter maintenant, prends ton mal en patience !  
- Oui mais... Il va faire noir dans pas longtemps...  
- Et alors, je vois pas ou est le pro... Non, Tobi... Ne.. Ne me dit pas que tu à peur du noir ?!  
- Je n'ai pas peur du noir ! Fit Tobi, essayant d'être persuasif. C'est juste que... WWHAAAAAAAAHAHA ! »

Tobi avais sauter sur Deidara, tremblant de peur.  
« Tobi, dégage de mon dos ! Tu pèse 10 tonnes ! hurla Deidara gigotant comme un canard sans tête _[Coupez la tête d'un canard, normalement il courira dans tout les sens sans sa tête !]_  
- Désoler, j'ai entendu un bruit, alors... Heu... répondit Tobi, visiblement confus.  
- OK, t'a gagner... On s'arrête pour la nuit... fit le blond, plus exaspéré que gêné. T'es vraiment chiant, Tobi, vraiment ! »  
« Tobi, passe moi une tente, ordonna Deidara après avoir chercher un coins assez grand pour camper.  
- Une tente ? Quelle tente ?  
- Oh putain, mais c'est pas vrais... Tu le fait exprès, c'est ça ? C'est quelqu'un qui t'a demander de me pourrir la vie, hein ? Je t'avais dit de prendre les tentes avant de partir ! tempêta Deidara.  
- Mais, Sempai...  
- Heureusement que je ne t'ai pas confier le sac de provisions, hun ! »

Cette fois-ci, Tobi avais réellement énervé Deidara.

« _Déjà qu'il est chiant quand il fait pas exprès, mais là..._»

« Excusez-moi Sempai... fit Tobi en faisant mine d'être triste.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire... Heureusement que je suis là... _Dôton, nendo no hinan_** ¹** !  
- Oua, Sempai ! Vous êtes vraiment impressionnant ! fit Tobi admirant l'abri d'argile s'élevant devant ses yeux.  
- Mon art nous sauve encore une fois, hun. Ça devrais tenir contre la pluie et l'orage.  
- L'... L'orage ?  
- Oui, y'en auras peut être ce soir. Bon, tâche de servir à quelque chose, vas faire un feu ! Ton affinité c'est bien le feu, non ?  
- Je vais essayer... »

Tobi ramassa des brindille ça et là, et les mis en tas dans un cercle de pierres et refis son incroyable attaque du feu de camp, faisant grimacé Deidara en se rapellant que Tobi voulais essayez d'être un véritable ninja avec des technique de ce genre. Tobi pris place autour du feu et s'amusa avec les flammes.

« Tu va te bruler... dit Deidara.  
- Mais non, je suis habile avec le feu, répondit Tobi.  
- Bah, viens pas te plaindre quand tu te seras bruler... »

Deidara était en train d'observer le brun qui jouais avec le feu, au sens propre du terme.

« Bon je vais me coucher, je suis fatiguer, dit le blond.  
- Ah, attendez ! Me laissez pas seul ! dit Tobi en éteignant le feu.  
- Poltron, va... dit Deidara. Tu a pris les deux futon j'espère ?  
- Oui, cette fois je n'ai pas oublier ! »

Tobi prépara les futon et se rendit compte qu'il manquais un coussin.

« Heu, Sempai...  
- Hun ?  
- Il manque un coussin...  
- Je m'en serais douter... Prend le mien, je dort pas avec un coussin d'habitude.  
- Merci Sempai ! Bon, j'ai fini de fréfaré le fuchon ! fit Tobi en enlevant son T-shirt.  
- Si tu enlevais ton masque avant d'enlever ton T-shirt ça irais mieux...  
- AH oui, c'est vrais, mais heu là, j'suis coincé...  
- Aà cause du masque ?  
- En effet...  
- C'est pas grave si je casse la ficelle du masque ?  
- Non, j'en referais une.  
- Ok, dans ce cas, je l'enlève ! » dit Deidara en coupant l'élastique.

Tobi, qui tirais de toute ses forces pour enlever son T-shirt, perdit l'équilibre quand l'elastique fut couper et tomba sur Deidara.

« Tobi ! Fait gaffe bordel !!  
- Excusez-moi ! dit Tobi en se relevant. »

Il tendit la main à son Sempai pour l'aider à se relever mais celui ci préféra se lever seul.

« Je peut me lever tout seul, merci bien. Bon, je vais me coucher, tache de ne pas faire de bruits !  
- Oyasumi nasai sempai !  
- 'yasumi... »

Tobi s'était endormis d'un coup.

« _Heureusement qu'il s'endort vite ! _pensa Deidara en regardant Tobi_. Il est peut-être chiant, mais il est mignon quand il dors..._ »

Le jeune blond commença à sombrer dans le sommeil, petit à petit, écoutant le son de la pluie qui commençai à tombée, puis le son des éclairs. Ceux-ci lui rappelais le son de ses explosif, qui était une douce mélodie à ses oreilles.

« S... Sempai... fit une voix hésitante  
- Huuuum.... fit Deidara, comateux.  
- Sempai ! chuchota plus fort Tobi.  
- Quoi encore... Tu peut aller pisser dehors tout seul, huuum... répondit Deidara, les force lui manquant pour engueuler Tobi. »

Le tonnerre gronda et Tobi sursauta au son de l'éclaire. Tobi tremblais, il avais une peur bleue de l'orage.

« Sempai, j'ai...  
- Peur de l'orage ? questionna Deidara un peu mieux réveiller que précédemment.

- Et alors ?  
- Je peux dormir... Avec vous ?  
- Hors de question !  
- S'il-vous-plais... fit Tobi les larmes aux yeux. »

Pour Deidara la question ne se posai même pas, il se rallongea sur son lit quand il entendit Tobi émettre un petit gémissement quand le tonnerre gronda de nouveau. Il pouvais l'entendre sangloter à présent. Deidara se redressa :

« Tobi, tu me f...  
- Je vous en pris Sempai... fit Tobi en pleurant. »

Deidara le regarda pleurer avec ses yeux ouvert et son visage suppliant. Il était très mignon, surtout quand il pleurais... Vraiment mignon...  
Tobi agrippa la manche du blond et sursauta sous le bruit des éclaires.

« Bon... Viens... Mais ne t'imagine rien, c'est juste parce que tu me saoul quand tu chiale ! fit Deidara.  
- M... Merci et désoler sempai... répondit-il en sautant immédiatement dans la couchette de son sempai. »

Tobi tremblais encore, et sursautais à chaque coup de tonnerre. Deidara l'observais, et une envie folle de l'enlacer lui pris. Même s'il était chiant, voir le jeune brun pleuré, torse nu, dans son lit en plus, lui donner l'irrésistible envi de l'enlacer.

« Tobi... fit Deidara à voix basse.  
- O... Oui ? répondit le brun entre deux sanglots. »

Deidara passa son bras autour du torse du brun et colla son corps contre celui de Tobi. Il était si chaud, et sa peau était douce comme de la porcelaine. Tobi paru surpris, mais savoir quelqu'un prés de lui le réconfortait grandement.

« Ne va rien t'imaginer, c'est juste que tes sanglots m'énervent, menti Deidara.  
- Merci Sempai... » fit Tobi en prenant le bras de son sempai qui était autour de son torse.

L'orage redoubla alors de violence, faisant sursauter Tobi qui se retourna vers Deidara, le prenant dans ses bras. C'était comme pour dire à Deidara qu'il faut plus qu'un simple câlin pour réconforter le brun. Le blond vira au rouge, et remercia le ciel que Tobi ne le remarque pas. Il était gêné de se savoir dans les bras d'un homme, mais il trouvais cela plutôt agréable. Deidara caressa le dos de Tobi, caressant du doigt sa colonne vertébrale. Tobi frissonna légèrement et serra un peu plus son étreinte. Deidara senti le souffle de Tobi dans son coup, le faisant également frissonner. Le blond passa sa main dans le coup de son coéquipier, utilisant sa langue qui se trouver dans sa paume pour lécher tendrement le cou de son protégé qui frissona violement, et le jeune blond fit descendre sa main dans son dos lentement, faisant contracter les muscles du brun. Tobi mordit l'oreil de Deidara, qui se contracta et retourna le brun sur le dos, et bloqua une de ses main au sol.

« Tobi... »

Deidara embrassa Tobi. Ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, mêlant leurs langues et jouant avec. Deidara caressa les cheveux du brun d'une main et joua avec leurs doigts de l'autre. Deidara arrêta d'embrasser Tobi et commença à lécher tendrement le torse du brun, lui faisant échapper de petit gémissement. Il reviens sur la bouche de son protégé et glissa une main sous le pantalon du brun.

« Sempai...  
- Tait-toi... »

Deidara caressa Tobi qui gémis.

« Sempai... Je pense que...»

Deidara serra l'étreinte de ses main, faisant crier le brun de plaisir.

« Je vous aime... »

La nuit passa donc et fut très mouvementée pour les coéquipier, clamant leurs ébat dans la nuit.

«_ Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis heureux qu'il y est eu un orage... _» pensa Tobi avant de s'endormir dans les bras du blond qui se trouvais lui même dans ceux de Morphée.

* * *

___Dôton, nendo no hinan__**¹** : Abris d'argile_.

* * *

Alors, cela vous a t-il plus ? Je l'èspère, mais en tout cas, je m'excuse d'avance pour avoir sauter le moment que vous attendiez toute, mais n'éyant que 14 ans, je manque cruellement de vocabulaire dans ce domaine, magrès les nombreuse fiction Yaoi que je lis kukuku x) N'ésitez pas à me laisser des rewiew pour m'amélioré dans mon texte ^^ !

H3lly


End file.
